Five Heartbeats III: Possession
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: Everyone else is worthless. None of them compare to you, to your beauty. None of them matter but you. We're no longer just brothers, my dear. Starting tonight, we're lovers.


Author's Notes!

alright! number three!

i'm feeling a lot better after typing this. i knew today was gonna suck, i had a panic attack...

but i like this story. :) don't know why, really, i'm quite worried about my stability...

fuck it.

so this is rape, seimei x ritsuka, in seimei's pov. very obviously M.

3 thanks to baku for all her help. get to feeling better, sweetie. :)

the next two will be up tomorrow!

the songs of the moment!

-I, the Swan by The Sound of Animals Fighting

-Angeles by Elliott Smith

-One One One by Hot Chip

read nao! review! yarhar!

Baku: Great, now I have "I, the Swan" stuck in my head. Wise man says "You ever notice that your nose runs and your feet smell?"

Disclaimer!

i don't own loveless. emo bitches say they're loveless. gross.

* * *

Why are you crying?

You shouldnt't cry, Ritsuka. A boy as cute as you shouldn't have his face soiled with tears. Aren't you happy to see me? Didn't you miss me?

Say you did. Tell me you missed me. Tell me you need me here with you.

If you don't, I won't stay here with you.

You shouldn't cry because Mother is dead. I couldn't tolerate her hurting you anymore. How many times have I told you that you belong to me, not her? She never understood. She didn't understand that she couldn't hurt my things. That I won't allow it. She broke that rule too many times, Ritsuka, so she had to be punished.

I'm just one of those people who tends to get carried away, I suppose...

My poor, poor little brother. Stop crying, mm? Your big brother has returned. He's here for you.

Don't run from me, Ritsuka. I really would hate to use force on you, but if you leave me no other option, I'll have to. Just be a good boy and come to me, fall into my arms. You belong to me now, solely to me. You'll never have to worry about anyone else hurting you or speaking to you or anything else. From now on, it will only be me and you.

You belong to me now.

Yes, shh, stop those tears. Stop shaking, just hold on to me. I'll make everything better, Ritsuka. I swear that I will. I'll give you everything you ever wanted. I'll do more for you than Mother or Father or that stupid Soubi could ever do for you.

There is no one else important in this world, Ritsuka. Only you and I.

Did I ever tell you how much I love holding you? How much I love to touch you? You couldn't imagine how much I longed to feel your flesh beneath my fingers while I was gone. Sometimes I thought that I would go utterly mad without it. It isn't as if I could touch anyone else, no, everyone else is dirty. Everyone else is worthless. None of them compare to you, to your beauty. None of them matter but you.

We're no longer just brothers, my dear. Starting tonight, we're lovers.

Yes, you heard me correctly. Lovers. I love you and you love me, don't you? Yes, of course you do, that's why you're mine. That's why we belong together with no one else to get in the way or intervene. We'll be lovers until we die. What do lovers do, you ask? What makes this different?

Well, the first thing we need to do is get rid of these ears.

Don't protest. Stop trying to fight me. I warned you that I would turn to force. Everything will be much, much easier if you just let your big brother do what is necessary. Yes, this is necessary. This is what lovers do. We have to consummate this by making love.

Ah, those tears have started once again. You have no reason to cry, Ritsuka. Struggling will only make this worse. Stop screaming, it's getting on my nerves...

I'm done with asking nicely. If you won't stay quiet, I'll make you stay quiet.

Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? You're the most beautiful boy in the world. No one else can have you. You belong to me. You really shouldn't squirm like that, it's becoming exceedingly difficult to get your clothes off...

Why are you crying? This isn't bad, Ritsuka, it's beauty. Making love is the purest form of beauty. We are the only two people that matter. I need you. Don't you need me? Don't you? Would you rather me leave and never return?

No, I didn't think so.

Didn't I tell you to stay quiet? I suppose I can silence you with a kiss, though. If you aren't going to listen, I'll just have to educate you a little more. This is what's right, Ritsuka. Whatever anyone else told you is wrong.

Now get on your knees.

Don't you like this? I don't understand why you're screaming, why you're crying. Making love feels good, does it not? I don't understand why you keep telling me to stop, saying it hurts. This doesn't hurt, this feels amazing. Better than anything that I've ever felt before. Don't you like it when I drag my nails down your thighs? The blood looks so good against your skin. Don't you like it when I grab you hair and tug your head back? You just keep arching your back in such beautiful ways...

Yes, keep screaming my name like that. You're only making this better for me, Ritsuka.

It's about time you stop resisting.

Still trying to protest a little, are you? You're voice has gotten so weak, pleas replaced with moans, thick with panting. Yes, you like this. You love this. You love what I'm doing to you. You love me. A few more thrusts and it's all going to be over for you, Ritsuka, my love.

End this with a scream of my name. Scream as everything comes crashing down around us.

Now we are lovers. Forever. Until the end of time. Until we die. You belong to no one but me, youare mine, you will never see anyone but me again. We don't need anyone but us.

So why are you still crying?

-fin-


End file.
